


Princess of the Outback

by MaddRae



Series: The Daughter Series [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, Platonic Relationships, Post-Death in the Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddRae/pseuds/MaddRae
Summary: It had been a long time since someone called him Mako, even longer since he'd seen his ex, and this odd little girl? He'd never seen her before, but she sure looks a bit familiar . . .





	Princess of the Outback

It was another ugly day in the Outback. And storm clouds were looming, so it was going to be a _toxic_ day in the Outback. Roadhog twisted the accelerator on his motorcycle with a grunt.

“Oi, big guy looks like rain,” Junkrat called out to him over the roar of the heavily modified engine.

“I know,” Roadhog snapped.

“Gotta find cover.”

“I know.”

“Gotta find it soon, or we’re gonna be sizzlin.’”

“ _I know.”_

“Well then get on gas or else -”

The massive man behind the handlebars sped up again, more fiercely than was necessary, but the sudden jolt was enough to shut up his companion. As they continued to fly down the road a small amount of concern began in build in Roadhog’s gut – every little structure they passed was dilapidated, full of holes or crumpled like a tin can. The air was feeling heavy with humidity. “Shit,” he hissed.

“There,” Junkrat barked pointing off in the distance. “An old Servo, on the left. Fortified, but nothing we can’t handle.”

The lanky little man was right. It was a crummy old gas station with an imposing fence and a few automated defenses. Pretty sophisticated work. Which probably meant someone equally nasty was probably hunkered in there. But also –

“Looks like a ripper place to find some scrap,” Junkrat said wrigging enthusiastically.

He’d taken the words right out of Roadhog’s mouth. The Junker let out a rumbling chuckle before barreling toward their newest heist.

Unfortunately, the pair of thieves had underestimated their target. Greatly. The ensuing attack was a whirlwind of well-concealed turret fire, a few deadly traps, and a ridiculously sturdy wall neither Roadhog’s scrap gun or Junkrat’s concussion mines could tear open.

“Hooley dooley,” the bomb maker reeled after finally exploding a set of supports that caused the third turret to tumble into a fourth. “That’s the last of ‘em,” he cried triumphantly.

“And that’s the way in,” Roadhog said kicking over a chunk of metal plating in the fence. Thunder began to rumble.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,” Junkrat yelped, “I hate waiting!” The hunched man tore into the parking lot of the gas station with reckless abandon – as usual – and Roadhog was left rushing after him – as usual. A deafening shot rang out, and they both faltered just before the large man gripped his arm in pain. Blood coated his palm.

Roadhog let out an annoyed sigh before snatching his squirrely compatriot and ducking behind a few rusted gas pumps.

“Rude,” Junkrat scoffed, “shooting at us in our time of need! It’s going to start comin’ down any second now! Whatever happened to hospitality?”

“Shut up,” the bodyguard grumbled, gently examining the wound. It had gone right through him but hadn’t touched any muscle – advantages of protecting his biceps with a thick layer of fat. Still hurt like hell though. He began to reach for one of his breathers when a familiar voice caught him off guard.

“Mako, you fucker I know that’s you!”

Junkrat and Roadhog exchanged a confused look. “Who’s ‘at,” questioned the smaller of the two. The masked man didn’t respond, but peeked out from behind their cover and spotted a wild looking woman with a rifle at the ready. She took another shot, missing his face by a few inches. “An’ why is she mad as a cut snake,” Junkrat spat.

“I used to date her,” Roadhog huffed. “Didn’t end well.”

The lunatic burst out laughing, “Gotta say, it’s kinda nice not bein’ the one who got us in trouble for once, you lil’ heart-breaker you!”

“Can it,” the large man growled.

“You better scram, Mako,” called the woman’s enraged voice again, “’cause next time I won’t ask so nicely.” The dark grey sky began to sprinkle.

“Look, lady, I know you and my buddy here had a fling,” Junkrat said taking a foolhardy step into the open, chest puffed out in defiance, “but that hardly means you got a right to condemn a couple of fellas to death by irradiated storm!”

She shot again, and the blonde man scampered back into hiding.

“The hell did you do to her, big guy,” Junkrat gaped, covering his head with his hands. Roadhog shrugged, honestly unsure why she was _this_ riled up. Afterall, she had dumped him. The storm was picking up speed quickly, whipping small raindrops under the crumbling awning covering the wanted men.

“Mum,” called another voice, higher pitched than the last. “What are you doing?!” Roadhog and Junkrat leaned past either side of the pump to peek. A girl stood behind the irate shooter with a baffled look on her face.

“Who’s the little one,” Junkrat asked quietly. Mako shook his head unknowingly. “Well, hopefully you ain’t ticked of this one, too.”

"Get back in the house, Daisy,” demanded the older woman, lowering her gun.

“No, not until you tell me what you’re doing with those two!” The girl had her arms out as if in surrender and seemed hesitant to get too close to her mother.

“I’m defending the house, now get inside,” the greying woman snarled.

“There’s a storm about to drop on us, they need shelter, Mum.”

“No one comes onto _my_ property without _my_ permission – hell with the weather!” She began to line up another shot and the men ducked.

“Stop,” the girl shrieked. Roadhog leaned forward just in time to see Daisy grab her mother’s arm only to be shoved to the ground. The barrel of the gun swung, aiming right at the girl’s chest.

“Damn,” Roadhog muttered under his breath.

“What do you think you’re doing defending these two shits,” his ex seethed, “I raised you tougher than that!”

The girl was silent for a moment, completely still as the rifle dangled over her abdomen. “If you shoot those two, _I’m_ going to be the one cleaning them up, and I got better things to do,” she stammered eventually.

The woman let out a mocking laugh, but pulled the gun away from her daughter. “Better things to do? Like what?”

“Like rebuilding the compound,” Daisy said moving to her knees.

The two women stared at each other for long enough to make Junkrat start twitching his leg impatiently. “I’ll take care of them. You get in the house,” the older snapped as the drops around them all began to grow.

“But -” Daisy began to protest.

“In. The. Fucking. House!” The rifle was aimed right back at her daughter’s chest until she scrambled back into the house.

“I guess you got a thing for scary chicks then,” Junkrat mused with a grin.

 “Didn’t use to be this bad,” Roadhog mumbled.

“Now you two,” the livid woman said turning her attention back to the trespassers, “if you wanna step away from there we can end this real quick. Death by bullet’s a lot faster than death by noxious rain.”

“Never!” Junkrat bellowed, frag launcher at the ready.

Roadhog quickly clamped his massive hand over the little man’s mouth before he could charge in. It was his job to protect the idiot, and once again that meant keeping the explosive obsessed man from getting himself killed.

“Gretchen,” Roadhog callout out slowly, chancing another glance at the woman. Another shot. Her aim used to be a lot better.

Junkrat wormed away from the large man, giggling, “You dated a _Gretchen_?”

“Hush,” he replied angrily.

“Don’t you ‘Gretchen’ me, you fuckstick! I’m the one who – hey!”

The woman suddenly stopped shrieking. Roadhog looked over to see that the young girl had somehow managed to snitch the gun from her mother and was now running toward them in an oversized coat. But she ran right past them. She stopped at what looked like an old garage to the left of them.

“Umm,” Junkrat hummed, “what’s she doin’?”

“Uh . . .” Roadhog trailed of watching the daring girl with curiosity.

 “DAISY!” The other woman’s voice rang out shrill and furious. “You get back here with my gun!”

The girl seemed unfazed as she threw the door open, slipped inside, then poked her head back out. “Come on!” she called to them.

They were both shocked, but once the wind kicked a smattering of rain right at them, Roadhog and Junkrat both darted to the door as fast as they could. Gretchen let out a bitter sounding screech behind them.

The moment they crossed the threshold Daisy tossed an oil-stained towel in each of their faces. “Dry off, quick.” Junkrat did as she instructed with a series of disgusted, vaguely vulgar noises. Roadhog wiped himself off silently; while it had only been a handful of meters, he still felt grimy.

“Thanks, mate,” Junkrat cooed, passing the rag back to Daisy. She took a step back.

“Best toss it over there,” she said gesturing to her coat in the corner, “just to be safe.” They both obeyed. Roadhog was suddenly close enough to get a decent look at their rescuer – all five 165 cm of her. Both Junkers towered above her, but she didn’t seem too concerned as she took a step closer to the giant masked man. “Your arm,” Daisy murmured.

Roadhog turned his gaze to his bullet wound and the long trail of blood flowing below it. Now that things had calmed down it was beginning to throb. He grunted aggrevatedly.

“Damnit,” Junkrat grumbled poking Roadhog’s arm and getting a smack in response. “Kid, you got a med kit?”

“Of course,” she said swiveling around and grabbing a big white case from behind her. With a quick hop, she jumped on top of the counter in the corner. “Come ‘ere, I’ll patch you up.” Roadhog hesitated. “It’s the least I can do since my mum’s the one who shot you,” she said with a small smile. He slowly lumbered over to her, placing his left arm in her outstretched hands. Kid’s hand were rough, like they knew their share of hard work, but her movements were gentle, careful. Roadhog began to lose the tension in his shoulders.

The large man looked Dasiy over curiously. She had somewhat wild auburn hair and light green eyes. Big eyes. They were intently focused on his ripped open flesh, and her brow was pinched in concentration. She wore a tattered teal dress over a squishy body with purple leggings and a pair of tall boots. It looked like she had fashioned a plate of steel over her toes for protection. Smart. The dirt and scars that dotted across her skin made it clear she grew up in the Outback, but she was still cute. Real cute. Especially that upturned, freckled nose. And she seemed . . . nice. She’d saved their lives and was now sacrificing valuable medical supplies on a wanted criminal. Roadhog was starting to wonder how she was still alive. Gals like that were usually eaten up out here. Suspicion began to fray at his nerves.

“Nice workshop you got ‘ere missy,” Junkrat said while messing with a device he’d found hanging on the wall.

“Thanks,” she said giving him a quick glance before rummaging around in the mess of bandages and salves by her side. “’Fraid you’re going to need some of this awful stuff,” she informed Roadhog.

The man groaned at the small blue jar in Daisy’s hand. The goop had been developed to close wounds in the middle of battle, but it was not a fun process.

“Sorry,” the girl whimpered, “I don’t have the stuff to give you stitches.”

“Of course,” he growled in his incredibly low tone.

“Beats bleedin’ out though, right,” she encouraged.

“Yeah, big guy,” Junkrat chimed in, “we still got work to do.”

Roadhog rolled his neck, creating a series of audible pops before nodding to Daisy. With a swift motion, she pinched the hole in his arm closed and wiped the cold liquid against it. The large man gritted his teeth and took in a pained breath. It felt like someone slapping a hot coal into an open sore, which had happened to him once before. Daisy repeated the procedure on the other side making Roadhog wince.

“Okay, we should be good now,” Daisy said scooting away from him, clearly a little frightened.

“We owe ya one,” Junkrat said moving to his chum’s side. Roadhog said nothing.

“Not a problem,” Daisy said with a polite nod. “Any chance you could tell me who ya are now?”

Junkrat reeled, “What? You don’t know who we, _we_ are?!” She shook her head. The bomb maker stuck his nose in the air, “Ugh! Well, now I’m offended.” Roadhog ran his hand over his mask. How many times had he told the idiot – they were _wanted criminals_ , not celebrities.

“My mother keeps me locked up behind that fence you two smashed through, I don’t know much of anyone,” Daisy admitted awkwardly.

Junkrat took a few quick steps toward her and leaned in so their noses almost touched. Her face went three shades lighter but didn’t pull away as the long-limbed man inspected her. Evidently, he approved of what he saw since he cackled wildly and shrugged.

“I ‘spose that explains it then,” Junkrat grinned before striking a dramatic pose. “I,” he began with a flourish, “am the mastermind Junkrat!” He bowed like a prince as Daisy giggled. Roadhog resisted the urge to tell her not to encourage him. She had a sweet smile.

“Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Junkrat.” She spread her arms, motioning to the cluttered room around them, “Welcome to my humble home, and, even though I’ve never heard of you, I’m sure it’s an honor to have you here.”

The bomb maker squealed and leaped onto the counter next to her, pointing like he’d just made a groundbreaking discovery. “I love this kid,” he whispered to Roadhog. Daisy giggled again.

“And you are?” she asked the large man.

Junkrat let out an unimpressed raspberry, “That’s just my bodyguard, Roadhog. I’m the real attraction here.” Roadhog scowled behind his mask and crossed his arms. “Oh alright,” Junkrat moaned, “I guess he’s a pretty useful guy.”

“I saw you two fighting my defenses from the roof,” Daisy said sounding delighted, much more at ease now, “you were amazing! I’ve never seen anything like it – the destruction was impressive, very impressive.”

“We demolished your house and you’re impressed,” Roadhog questioned before he could think better of it.

“Yeah,” she said enthusiastically. “sure my stuff got trashed, but I got to see everything wrong with my work, and now I get to make some new designs. And you guys put on a heck of a show.”

Crap, now Roadhog was starting to like her too. Any girl with that much appreciation for destruction was likely to get on his good side. _And_ she liked picking through the rubble. He chuckled wryly at her.

“Wow,” Junkrat muttered giving Roadhog a shocked look, “never seen the big guy take to someone so quickly! You must be a good un.’” He smacked Daisy lightheartedly.

“Just hope I can make up for my mum’s nasty first impression,” she said rubbing the back of her neck.

“Broad seems like a real piece of work,” Junkrat said leaning back against the wall, “waving that gun at you and whatnot.”

Daisy twirled a lock of hair around her finger, looking at the door worriedly. “Not the first time, probably won’t be the last.”

Roadhog tilted his head at her. “You really Grethen’s kid,” he asked quietly.

 Her head darted to him, frowning deeply. “You know my mom?” Roadhog lifted his shoulders then let them drop nonchalantly.

Junkrat began to fake a cough. “They used to date,” he sputtered in between hacks. Roadhog instantly growled back at him.

“You – you used to date my mum,” Daisy gawked.

He moaned, rubbing the leather of the mask on his forehead. Both Daisy and Junkrat were looking at him expectantly, one with a devious smirk and the other looking just as concerned as Roadhog felt. “Yeah,” he muttered eventually.

“Huh,” Daisy said nodding slowly. “Fancy that . . .”

"How long ago were you and this ‘Gretchen’ rooting,” Junkrat asked as if it were a perfectly appropriate thing to say. Roadhog smacked him in the chest and the smaller man rolled over in pain.

“I’m just wonderin,’” Junkrat defended himself.

“No,” Roadhog growled. He had been thieving with the insane demolitionist long enough to know what he was thinking, and Roadhog was thinking it too, but he wasn’t ready to face it. Not yet. Of all the shit Mako had ever encountered, the idea of him having a daughter was by far the most terrifying.

A loud banging from below pulled all of them from their thoughts. Junkrat jumped to his feet, looking around for someone to frag. “What the hell was that,” he squaked after surveying the empty room.

“The tunnels,” Daisy yelped, “I forgot about the tunnels!”

“What,” Roadhog barked.

“This place used to be used for drug running or something,” she explained, “there are underground passages linking all the three buildings on the property. Mum must have come through one to get to us.”

“Daisy,” came the same enraged voice from before. “you unlock this door this second!”

“Guess she hasn’t cooled off, eh,” Junkrat joked, grabbing a mine from his belt.

“Wait,” she said grabbing his arm, “she may be a bitch, but she’s my mum. I’d rather she _not_ blow up in front of my eyes.”

Junkrat whined, “But mayhem!”

“Please,” the girl begged with a painfully adorable pout.

“Oh fine,” he moaned returning his weapon to his back. “But if that woman comes at me I’m comin’ right back!”

“Understood,” Daisy nodded before looking to Roadhog who put his hands up in a show of good faith.

“How tough is that lock,” Junkrat asked as the dust on the floor flew up.

“It’s not locked,” she confessed, “just stuck.”

As if on cue, the hatch door flew open and Gretchen was standing before them, a pistol in each hand. She took no time aiming one at Mako’s skull.

“Grief Mum, calm down! You -” Daisy was cut off by a gun to her head as well.

“That’s enough out of you, girl. One more word and I’ll pull both these triggers and save myself a world of trouble,” Gretchen hissed.

Daisy’s face darkened with anger, taking another step toward her mother. “Bullshit,” the girl snapped, “if I were that expendable you would have killed me ages ago. Now you are going to stop flyin’ off the handle and tell me what has you in such a rage!”

Gretchen rolled her eyes, “For fuck’s sake, girl, they’re _trespassers!_ Out here we protect what’s ours.”

“We’ve had people on the property before, Mum, but you have _never_ gotten this  . . . crazy on me before.”

“Do not call me crazy, Daisy. Do. Not.”

“Don’t lie to me,” she retorted taking another step – the end of the pistol pressed against her cheek. “What is your problem with these two?”

The two women had a bit of a staredown, neither moving or speaking, just leering at each other until Junkrat tried to break the silence.

“Why don’t we all just take sec and -” he began in his most innocent voice. A shock of light and the smell of gunpowder filled the air. Daisy fell backward. Roadhog’s heart seized.

Junkrat was holding the girl’s body with a look of shock plastered across his face. “Crikey woman! She’s yer kid!”

Daisy pulled away from the thin Australian and Roadhog heaved out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Blood was dripping down her face, and there would undoubtedly be a burn from the heat of the muzzle, but in the end, the bullet had just grazed her. An unexpected rage began to boil up in him and he moved to grab the gun from Gretchen. “Don’t test me, Mako,” she spat moving the firearm closer to his forehead, “we both know you aren’t that fast.” He sighed and let his hands drop back to his side.

“How do you know him,” Daisy demanded. Gretchen turned her attention back to her daughter and jumped when she saw that the girl had produced a gun of her own.

“Where did you -” Gretchen whispered.

“Made it myself,” Daisy said with a proud smirk. “Been workin’ on it for ages. Every time you would do a supply run I’d be out in the dirt for target practice, so I don’t think I’ll have any trouble hitting you at this range.”

Gretchen scowled, “I’m your mother, you won’t shot me.”

Daisy shrugged, “Maybe not dead, but I won’t mind taking out one of your kneecaps. Now talk.” Kid wasn’t all rainbows and glitter after all Roadhog thought while holding back a laugh.

“If you don’t put that half-assed hunk of metal away I will shoot this fat piece of shit,” Gretchen snarled wiggling the pistol closest to Roadhog.

“Oh Mum,” Daisy chuckled, “if you ever did any of the repairs around here you would know that the gun you’ve got aimed at Mr. Roadhog is the one that’s been jammed up since last spring.”

The older woman’s face blanched as she tried to fire at Roadhog only to hear a useless clicking. Both Junkrat and his bodyguard burst out laughing as she whimpered out a weak, “Shit.” Gretchen dropped the broken gun and put both hands on her remaining one, swinging it at each of the three people in front of her desperately.

“Don’t bother, Mum,” Daisy said with a skeptical look. “With your aim, all you’re gonna do is nick one of us and piss somebody off. Just tell me what I want to know, and I’ll hit the safety of this baby.”

Gretchen glared at the trio a few moments longer before wailing frustration. “This big, stupid dipstick is your father and fucking hate him for it! And you!” she explained.

Roadhog and Daisy shared a quick look while Junkrat whooped beside them: “I knew it! I’ve only seen under that mask once or twice, but I knew I recognized them big green peepers!” Daisy flushed but smiled. The truth rolled over Mako in a rush of fear, bewilderment, and relief. At least he was sure now. But also completely unsure of what to do now. Gretchen didn’t give him much time to think.

“I’m not going to let you two of you tear apart what I’ve built here. For the past twenty years I’ve looked after this brat and saving up every last penny her tech has earned me! I finally have enough to buy my way out of this hellhole your father created, so I’m not going to die out here in the dust! But you one of you sure is, right god-damned now!” She raised her arms to aim and Roadhog instinctively grabbed her wrists to twist them away from Daisy. The middle-aged woman was no match for him, and he easily disarmed her, but not before she squeezed the trigger one last time. He smacked her over the head with his massive fist, and she fell limp to the ground. He whirled back to Daisy, putting his hands on her shoulders.

“You okay,” he asked, shaking her from her stupor.

“Y-yeah, I’m okay,” she replied quietly. “Are you?” He nodded, prompting her to smile.

“Well I’m not alright,” Junkrat whined, “that psycho almost hit me!” The blonde man frantically running his hands all over himself, double checking that he was still intact.

Roadhog rolled his eyes with his whole head, “You’re fine.”

“But I _could_ have been hurt, or terribly maimed! I’m going to need some compensation,” Junkrat sighed gravely.

Daisy laughed, “Take anything you want, tough guy, I think you’ve earned it – for all the psychological trauma.”

Junkrat giggled, “Thank you very much!” He began grabbing things from the shelves around him and stuffing his pockets.

"Sorry ‘bout him,” Roadhog mumbled as he let go of Daisy.

“He’s fine,” she said waving off any offense the bomb maker may have made, “but, is she . . . dead?” They both looked over to Gretchen.

Roadhog kneeled down next to her and saw the older woman’s chest rise and fall. “Just out cold. You want her . . . ?”

“No, no, no,” Daisy said putting her hands up. “The woman’s nuts, but she’s my mum. And I kinda like the idea of her being stuck out here.”

“Fitting,” he nodded with a chuckle. “N’ you?”

“I’m going to run,” she said firmly. “I can’t stay here with her any longer.”

“Where?”

She swayed to the side, “I dunno,” she admitted quietly. “But I know where she keeps the cash, so I’ll figure it out.”

“Cash,” Junkrat butt in with a sing-song tone.

Roadhog shook his head.

“But -”

“No,” Roadhog said with finality.

“Ugh, you better not be going soft on me, big guy,” Junkrat moaned shoving a drill into the back of his pants.

The masked man looked to Daisy just in time to see her gently touch the matted blood under her eye and recoil in pain. He took a step closer and very gingerly took her dimpled chin is his hand, twisting her face to get a better look at the injury. “I’ll patch _you_ up this time,” he grunted dragging the first aid kit closer to him. As Roadhog pressed the antiseptic to her face, she scrunched her face, making her little nose wrinkle.

“Aw,” Junkrat cooed from behind the big man, “look at her tiny snout! It’s just like your mask!”

“Hush,” Roadhog snapped even though he’d been thinking the same thing while simultaneously wondering how a lump of trash like him had helped make something so endearing.

Junkrat snickered, “That was the least convincing ‘hush’ I’ve ever heard out a’ you.” The bomb maker grinned as Roadhog pressed a bandage to Dasiy’s puffy cheek. “Hey, can we bring the kid with us?”

“What,” gulped Roadhog, voice about an octave higher than usual. Junkrat burst out laughing at the change.

“Y-you don’t have to do that,” Daisy stammered straightening her dress. “I don’t want to inconvenience you or anything.”

Junkrat scoffed, throwing his arm lazily around the girl. “Inconvenience us? Missy, you’re gon’ do the total opposite! If you can rig up fancy turrets like the ones outside, you must be smart as! And I’ve been looking for an apprentice. Plus, just look at ya! You’re short, unassuming, but still cute as a button – you’re gonna help us break into all kinds of swanky places!”

“Break in,” Daisy questioned.

“Did I not mention we’re thieves? Criminal masterminds? Men wanted across countries all across the world,” Junkrat boasted.

“Uh, no, you did not mention that.”

“Well, we are.” He leaned down to whisper unnecessarily in her ear, “We’re the ones who stole the crown jewels!”

Daisy’s face lit up in a way that made Roadhog smile. “You did,” she said in a hushed voice.

“Hell yeah! Didn’t we, big guy?”

Roadhog shrugged and nodded. The job has been surprisingly simple. But a lot of fun. That crown . . .

Daisy’s eyes lit up, “That’s amazing!”

Junkrat giggled, “And we got a whole lot more planned! Whaddaya say, you want in? Payment for an internship such as this is minimal, but I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement – you help us, we let you watch us in action – that sort of thing.”

“That sounds fantastic!” The girl looked giddy, like someone had handed her a limited edition peachimari, not a gig that could easily get her killed. Daisy looked up to Roadhog and her face slowly fell as he stayed silent, “but if _you_ would rather not have me come along, I understand.” 

The massive man shook his head quickly. It wasn't that he didn’t _want_ to have her nearby, but forcin her into the criminal life? “It’s just . . . dangerous,” he said quietly.

Daisy gave him a soft smirk, “So is the Outback. I could die at any point out here. I’d rather risk my hide having some fun out in the world than scraping by out here.” She twisted her hips, flaring the bottom of her dress. She deserved to have a proper gown, not a grungy hand-me-down. “Plus,” she added, “I’d kinda like to hang out with you some more.”

Roadhog melted. The kid was everything he still valued in this world: soft, warm, squishy, adorable, brave at the right times, hesitant when she needed to be, smart as hell. And hopeful. She had hope. Usually, he thought that was an idiotic thing to have, but it was different with her. Everything was different with her. He was going to do all he could to keep a smile on that sweet face.

“I’d like that,” he said with a light laugh.

“Seriously,” she asked eagerly. Roadhog nodded, and Dasiy bounced in excitement. Girl was going to have him wrapped around her finger in no time. He wouldn’t mind.

Junkrat squealed, “Daisy, mate, you’re gonna love this life, best was to make a Quid! Grab yer stuff – like the cash – and we’ll be one our way. I’ll tell you all about my newest plan! But we gotta travel light. Won’t be much room on the bike with all three of us.”

“And we need room for loot, right,” she said with a vaguely teasing grin.

“She’s a natural,” Junkrat laughed jostling her about.

“Rain’s stopped,” Roadhog noticed. “Let’s head out.”

“Yes,” Junkrat said tossing the door open and darting out, “It’s a perfect day for some mayhem!”

Roadhog held the door open for his daughter, but she wasn’t following him. Daisy stood by her mother, concern on her brow.

“She’ll be right,” he assured her.

Daisy hesitated a moment longer, before rolling Gretchen over on her side and bunching a towel under the woman’s head. Gretchen curled her legs toward her body – a sign that she would be okay. Mostly. Eventually.

“Just like after a bender,” Daisy sighed. “Let’s get out of here.”

Within five minutes Junkrat was lounging in his sidecar while Roadhog finishing wiping down the leather seat. Daisy came bounding over to them with nothing more than the clothes on her back and a yellow floral backpack.

“Ready, intern,” Junkrat asked.

“Yup,” she chimed.

“Then all you need is a codename, like Roadie and I,” Junkrat said scratching his chin in thought. He gasped dramatically. “We can call you Piglet!”

“Uh,” Daisy said raising one eyebrow. “Do we have to?”

“Yes,” Junkrat demanded.

 “No,” Roadhog assured her simultaneously.

Junkrat groaned. “You got a better idea?”

Roadhog looked to Daisy and hummed thoughtfully. “Princess.”

“Princess?” Junkrat frowned.

“Mhmm," he grunted, "‘Cause anyone who doesn’t treat my girl right gets executed.”

Daisy beamed, sliding onto the motorcycle behind Roadhog when he gestured. There wasn’t much room, but she fit. As if she’d always belonged there.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Originally Posted at my Tumblr: prettyfunkyunorganized.tumblr.com  
> \- Based on a friend's headcanon post (link pending).


End file.
